Tempest
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Aomine não suporta a ideia de ter sido derrotado. Seu desejo mais profundo é devolver a dor e a humilhação. E ele encontra um jeito... (AoKaga) - "Desafio de songfic - Fevereiro"


**Título: **Tempest  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Kuroko no Basuke  
**Ship**: AoKaga  
**Classificação**: +13 (pode ser que mude no decorrer da trama)  
**Gênero: **comédia, romance, drama, yaoi  
**Direitos Autorais:** Kuroko no Basuke não me pertence. Essa fanfic é uma obra ficcional feita de fãs para fãs sem fins lucrativos. O único objetivo é divertir e conhecer pessoas com gostos em comum.

* * *

**Notas iniciais:**

Primeira fic no fandom. Talvez os personagens estejam OOC, mas garanto que não foi proposital. Não sejam muito exigentes comigo! :3 Contem spoilers, embora algumas informações tenham sido alteradas para se adequar melhor ao contexto da história. Gêneros podem ser adicionados.

Feita para cumprir dois desafios: o Musical do Nyah (fevereiro) e o Desafio 15/30.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Tempest**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01 – Jogo de Honra**

Era possível uma pessoa deixar de viver e não perceber isso? Talvez. Talvez quando a vida perde todas as cores, quando deixa de provocar alguma sensação e tudo se torna repetitivo, monótono e sem graça, é porque estagnamos e ficamos presos no mesmo lugar, dando voltas e voltas, fingindo que o que temos é o bastante.

Inércia, um corpo parado tende a permanecer parado até que uma força o tire de seu estado.

Uma força chamada Kagami Taiga.

oOo

Aomine não se lembrava de ter tantos sentimentos conflitantes em relação a mesma pessoa como quanto tinha por aquele jogador de Seirin. O único que conseguira tirá-lo do lugar de conforto em que se encontrava.

Acostumara-se tanto a estar sempre a frente dos demais que tentavam alcançá-lo inutilmente que, quando fora ultrapassado, todo o chão sumira de sob seus pés. Primeiro viera a incredulidade, depois a negação e por fim aquela raiva fria. Uma vontade de se vingar e fazer o outro pagar. Mas não de forma displicente...

Queria devolver a dor e humilhação mil vezes ampliadas!

O primeiro passo nesse sentido era oferecer um gostinho do que esperava Kagami Taiga na próxima competição. Descobrira que o rapaz treinava em uma quadra próxima ao Maji Burger, lugar onde acabava de chegar.

Era fim de tarde quando parou na entrada da quadra, a mochila displicente nos ombros, observando enquanto o rival quicava a bola contra do chão, de costas para si.

— Vai ficar parado olhando? Parece um psicopata! Ou perdeu algo por aqui? Perder coisas tem sido sua especialidade ultimamente, não é?

Aomine praguejou baixinho, mas não se deixou pegar. Acabou sorrindo torto ao ouvir a provocação.

— Não, não vou ficar parado aqui.

Kagami pegou a bola e voltou-se para encarar o recém-chegado.

— Quer levar outro chute no traseiro? — perguntou divertido.

— Eu não vou mais perder — Daiki foi respondendo enquanto entrava na quadra e deixava a mochila em um canto — E você sabe disso.

A frase confiante causou um efeito visível no jogador de Seirin. Ele pareceu se inflamar por uma aura de empolgação e desafio!

— Quer apostar? — Taiga perguntou.

Aomine franziu as sobrancelhas. Tinha vindo ali apenas para humilhar o rival, mas se ganhasse algo além disso, melhor ainda! Mas... o quê?

— E o que você tem que possa me interessar? — perguntou em dúvida. Observou rapidamente os tênis do outro, mas pareciam gastos demais para seu gosto.

— Sei lá — Kagami deu de ombros — O vencedor escolhe!

Então Aomine teve um insight e seus olhos se estreitaram de forma perigosa. O uniforme! Poderia vencer e exigir o uniforme de Kagami e deixá-lo em maus lençóis com os companheiros de time. Um ótimo jeito de começar sua vingança.

— Aceito. Com uma condição.

A exigência deixou Kagami desconfiado. Ele olhou por breves segundos para o outro, com um brilho estranho nos olhos de raro tom avermelhado.

— Que condição?

— Será um jogo de honra — Aomine falou com um sorriso frio.

— Jogo de honra? E que porra é essa?!

A interrogação surpreendeu Daiki. Ele olhou para Kagami de cima a baixo, o medindo. Não acreditava que alguém desconhecesse um jogo de honra! Como um ser humano assim fora capaz de vencê-lo nas quadras? Com certeza sua própria arrogância fora a grande culpada. "_Eu sou o único que pode me vencer_". Verdade. Se tivesse continuado atento, se não negligenciasse o próprio talento jamais teria sido derrotado por aquele cara.

— Um jogo de honra é um jogo que tem peso maior — explicou falando devagar, como se Taiga fosse algum tipo de retardado — Significa que se você perder um jogo de honra, só recupera o que foi perdido se vencer o dobro mais um.

— O quê?!

— Vamos jogar um contra um. O primeiro que marcar uma cesta vence. Quem perder terá que vencer o dobro de jogos, mais um. Tem que vencer três jogos. Entendeu?

Kagami ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Estou chocado! — ele disse muito sério. Diante da expressão confusa de Aomine, completou — Você sabe somar!

Isso irritou Aomine.

— Maldito. Vou esfregar sua cara no chão da quadra.

— Pode tentar. E por mim tudo bem. Vamos jogar essa besteira de jogo honrado, ou seja lá o nome dessa porra — provocou um pouco mais, feliz porque a postura de Aomine mudara completamente, assim como o clima. Nenhum dos dois jogaria de forma leviana! Ambos queriam a vitória.

Sem perder mais tempo, Daiki posicionou-se de forma defensiva, enquanto Taiga começava a quicar a bola. Os dois rapazes se analisando buscando brechas nas fraquezas já conhecidas e que, talvez, ainda não tivessem sido corrigidas.

Aomine reagiu rápido quando o outro tentou uma finta, obrigando-o a recuar para manter a posse de bola. Logo viu que isso o deixou irritado. Ótimo, ganhar fácil não teria tanta graça.

Cortou uma investida pela direita, ainda que Kagami tentasse proteger o lance com o próprio corpo. O contato físico foi incisivo, causando um conflito rápido. Taiga acabou recuando de novo, para continuar com a bola, prevendo um movimento de Daiki em sentido de roubar a bola.

O dia não estava ensolarado, mas muito abafado. Ondas de vapor subiam do chão da quadra, causando leve ondulações no ar. Kagami puxou a beirada da blusa e secou um pouco de suor que escorria pelo rosto. O outro rapaz apenas assistiu.

E foi por assistir com tanta atenção que percebeu a mudança nos olhos de iris vermelhas. Compreendeu que Kagami ia investir pra valer na próxima vez. O jogador de Seirin correu rápido, quicando a bola e saltou, para arremessar a bola. Porém não foi um dos seus saltos monstro. Isso irritou Daiki. Quem aquele maldito pensava que era para jogar tão displicente contra ele?! Saltou um segundo atrasado, ainda assim o suficiente para atrapalhar o arremesso. Taiga não teve opção a não ser desviar rapidamente para a esquerda e, em um sequência de movimento fluida, tentar arremessar outra vez.

Daiki roubou a bola. Kagami quase praguejou. Principalmente pela arrogância que distorceu o sorriso do outro! Era como se Aomine já comemorasse a vitória que não acontecera.

— Eu disse que ia esfregar sua cara na quadra, não disse? Então não fique jogando todo confiante.

— Falou o cara que perdeu na última vez... — riu, colocando-se em posição defensiva.

Daiki estreitou os olhos, furioso. Aquele cara era o único que realmente conseguia tira-los dos trilhos! Kagami parecia ter algo que o irritava naturalmente. Maldito idiota!

Sem rebater a provocação, Aomine começou a bater a bola, analisando a situação. Queria acabar com o jogo no próximo movimento. Não tinha sentido enrolar demais ou a vitória não seria tão saborosa.

Abandonou o basquete honesto, o corpo movendo-se flexível naquele jeito peculiar de basquete de rua. Ele avançou, veloz. Kagami reagiu a altura, cortando uma finta. Uma falsa finta. Aomine desviou para a direita e avançou muito veloz rumo a cesta. Não se aproximou, somente saltou, pronto para arremessar usando apenas a mão direita.

Kagami recuperou-se em milésimos de segundo. Saltou também, o braço esticado pronto para cortar o arremesso e impedir a pontuação. Arregalou os olhos quando, ainda no ar, Aomine trocou a bola para a mão esquerda e arremessou, finalmente. Não previra aquele movimento.

A bola descreveu um arco perfeito e entrou na cesta sem sequer esbarrar no aro!

Aomine aterrissou em pé, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, já saboreado a vitória. Kagami não teve tanta sorte e acabou caindo sentado no chão.

— Merda! — praguejou chateado. Mesmo que fosse apenas um contra um em uma quadra de bairro ele odiava perder! A sensação era ruim de qualquer jeito.

— Eu disse, não disse? — agora Aomine podia provocar sem piedade.

— Esse movimento foi novo!

O vencedor apenas deu de ombros. Não tinha paciência para lamentações, quem perdia não tinha direito de abrir a boca para reclamar.

Kagami respirou fundo e fez uma careta.

— Você venceu. O que vai querer?

Aomine sorriu predatório. Imaginava a cara do outro quando exigisse o uniforme. Ia reclamar? Relutar? Pedir que Aomine escolhesse outra coisa?!

Entreabriu os lábios para dizer qual era seu premio escolhido quando parou. Franziu as sobrancelhas finas, analisando seu rival, sentado no chão aos seus pés, vencido. Gostou da imagem. Quis vê-lo mais vezes assim, esmagado pelo peso da derrota. Humilhado. Só assim ele pagaria pela dor que Daiki sofrera na Winter Cup.

Sim. Aquele era o lugar de Kagami.

— Aa... — um sorrio cruel deixou a face de Aomine sombria, quase assustadora — Eu quero você.

Taiga não entendeu muito bem a exigência. Sua expressão confusa quase causou pena no outro. Quase. Aomine estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e com a ideia que acabara de ter para se preencher com qualquer sentimento que não fosse a auto-satisfação. A partir de agora todos os seus dias seriam felizes. Muito felizes!

— O quê?!

O sorriso de Daiki apenas aumentou, arrepiando o outro rapaz de um jeito bem desagradável.

— A partir de hoje, Kagami, você será meu _escravo_.

continua...

* * *

Gente! Olá! Entrar em um novo fandom é sempre um desafio, não? Mas entrar em um novo fandom cumprindo um desafio é emocionante! Por isso, eis me aqui.

Vou tentar fazer os 28 dias com capítulos dessa fanfic. Sacanear o Kagami vai ser a alegria de viver do Aomine. E já aviso: vou tentar fazer um Aomine bem filho da puta aqui. Hohoho, se conseguirei é outros quinhentos.

Não serão capítulos longos. A proposta do desafio é postar um capitulo por dia durante o mês de fevereiro. Se forem grandes demais eu não dou conta! E tem erros, muitos erros, erros absurdos e gritantes. Juro que revisei, mas o desafio é loucura demais e tempo de menos. Então já peço perdão por isso antecipadamente. As vezes o corretor do Word me trolla.

Acho que é isso. Reviews são bem vindos!

Até amanhã!


End file.
